Shadows & Illusions Zed x LeBlanc
by FilthyHanzoMains
Summary: Not one day in his life would he have ever thought that he would see eye to eye with another. Not one day did he ever believe that he would meet someone who understood him, who's seen the same things and fought the same battles. That one night. That one faithful night he was reborn a new man. That one night where he saw eye to eye with someone.
1. Chapter 1 - Life & Death

Underestimation.

No such thing existed within the Shadow Order. The habit is pinpointed, disemboweled, and charred from each disciple within the thousands of painstaking hours of training.

Overestimation, however, a trait seeded with means to prepare is one that could not be taught.

Not even to the very man who embraced the shadows . . .

Rain. Pouring from the nebulous dark skies, rain and thunder adorned a clearing nearing the outskirts of Noxus. It decorated and soaked every inch on the field, as did the crimson liquid seeping from the hundreds of bodies that laid waste to the land.

The was no motion, nor sounds but that of nature itself. That is, excluding the sole body that barely stood amidst the mass graveyard.

A man. Covered in too many scars to count, drops to a single, impaled knee. Each garment he wore was a different shade of red, his own blood as well as the blood of his victims painting it all. He didn't speak, nor did he cry out in pain. Nothing but breathily pants passing through the holes his bloody mask provided. Breaths that weakened with each passing one.

He was silent. Zed was silent. He gave the enemy too much credit, prepared too much, overthought the enemies capabilities, and was fooled by his own precaution. He could feel his foolishness within each cut his body suffered, within the blood he shed . . .

And most importantly within the poison that coursed and pumped through the entirety of his body.

Consuming his life with each grueling pellet of rain that splattered against his mask.

Those piercing crimson eyes his mask emitted, were now nothing but dull shells clad in the shadow of the rain. His body, once able to withstand the pain, could only feel heavier and heavier. And as the last of his strength burned, he could only drop into the land . . .

But not without seeing what he thought was the silhouette of death; coming to to claim his essence.

"Forgive me . . . Kusho . . . "

The Matron stepped upon the ravaged battlefield; seated upon a dark steed. Her eyes scanned through every lifeless body that laid across the field.

One of her ravens had noticed the bloodshed, and came back to her with a message of warning. She decided to find out what happened beyond the Noxian walls. There hadn't been any cases of invasions or bandits, what could this be?

She kept a bag of "medical" supplies on her; various elixirs and potions concocted by The Black Rose to tend to its wounded一 If anyone was still alive; She wanted answers.

Death and gore were nothing new to her, she grew used to it. But any other woman might've squirmed at the sight. The grass was watered with blood, men were left to die, some still half alive.

It was... Distasteful to her. She was always a woman who cleaned after herself, who left nothing behind, no traces, no trail. Any Noxian would know to cover up their crimes. But who would do this?

She would dismount from her horse, stepping through the grass, searching for answer, but there it was. Right in front of her.

Zed. Why was he here? Why would he bring this battle to Noxus? She stepped closer to him, her eyes gazed upon each injury upon his body. She had to help him. He was a champion. Even though Noxus had never been peaceful with Ionia, she couldn't just leave a Champion of the League to die.

But something was different, he was dying. She knelt in front of him, a pool of blood tainting her clothing. A warm hand pressed against his neck, her eyes would look deep into his. She could see pain, he was at death's door, almost embracing its cold grips.

She pressed another hand on his chest, she felt blood gushing from his wounds, blood adorning her pale hand. She smelt the venom within his blood. None of the wounds seemed fresh, he'd been there for a while now. How did he survive this?

No more questions. She will receive answers later, for now her focus was on him.

She would take a vial out from her bag, an almost glowing amethyst coloured concoction within its glass. She would remove its cap and press the cold glass against his lips.

"Do you wish to live? Drink." She said softly in her soothing voice, of course if the pain was too much and he felt no hope, he didn't have to.

But the gods know Emilia wanted him alive.

Zed expected pain. Expected for the person or being before him to take his essence away from the world, and yet . . . It spoke to him?

Eyesight being blurry, he could only make out the a silky white silhouette, however not any of the finer details. Though, what he did see was the glow of the vial which was placed before his lips.

Pain was a constant, nearing death's door was nothing but an understatement for the ninja; but did he have something to lose?

No.

Without question, but with a last glance, Zed parted his lips and accepted the liquid. Gulping it down as the person's words finally made some sense to the shinobi head.

"Why help me . . ." He managed to mutter past the pain, an arm barely pushing his frame off the ground.

"Consider it a gift." She replied.

Raindrops kissed her skin, the weather was going to get worse, she could feel it.

As he drank from the vial she would speak once more, "It's going to keep you alive; long enough for you to be treated."

She'd say, taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders, supporting his weight and helping him to stand. She'd take on most of his weight, helping him the best that she could as she'd bring him to her horse.

She was gentle with him, making sure she didn't cause any more pain. Emilia would help him rest upon the horse as she'd lead it back to the manor. It wasn't far, there was a Black Rose headquarters in almost every part of the city. Each led back to her home.

A faint chuckle puffed through his lips, an empty laugh really before he attempted to speak, "Don't these type of gifts come at a price . . . "

He didn't speak again, though. As if the last of his energy was focused on at least keeping some dignity and hold some of his weight, but alas, that soon gave way too. Fortunately so, it gave way once upon the horse, as did his consciousness. Oblivious to where he was being taken, and still unaware of who was helping him.

Her voice, though, sounded all too familiar . . .

"Perhaps I just feel generous today." She uttered, nearing the vast mansion, hidden within many dark trees and trails within the city.

【 End of Chapter 1 】


	2. Chapter 2 - Live For Me

She would run a hand through her now wet hair as she brought him through the gates. Emilia would instruct one of her workers to help him off of the horse, and walk him through the twisting corridors into a bedroom.

The Matron would dismiss her maid, and bring him to the bed.

"I expect a few answers from you, when you're rested." She'd say, as another one of her maids would bring a tray of medical supplies, a few clothes and a bucket of water.

"Our maester is out, so I suppose I'll be the one to care for you." She'd say softly, placing a hand onto his chest plate,

"May I. . . ?"

For a man who neared death, his mind was all too calm to care for his surroundings when it finally came to, caring little for the secluded mansion he managed to see. He wasn't one to talk about being hidden after all.

Zed would not oppose the aid from the foreign hands as he was helped through the mansions interiors and before long having the very person who saved him come before him. Realization sparking in his mind as he sat on the bed.

"I'll humor that depending on the questions." Was his reply, though what he thought was more along the lines of 'Not that I have much choice.'

But when it came to pressing matter about his wounds, however. . .

Skepticism was discarded.

"I don't have much of a choice." He says through his torn mask, giving consent to to the Matron.

She would begin to remove his armour, eyes grazing each almost lethal injuries. "You've many lacerations. Any regular man would've died out there, you're a lucky one, Zed."

Emilia whispered, removing each piece of metal, leaving him in his regular clothing. She move up his shirt gently, taking a cloth and submerging it in cold water. She'd gently run the cloth over his wounds, cleaning them off as gentle as she could.

"Many of these are deep. To boot, there's venom running through your blood stream..." She'd say, settled beside the bed.

Emilia treated each wound, with a healthy amount of alcohol and anti-venom. She remained calm and well mannered, but in all truth she had no idea if he'd survive once the potion wore off.

He has too little blood, and at the rate he's losing it he might be completely drained within a few hours. She now had no choice, she had to use magic.

"All of these wounds are lethal, Zed. You're going to die after the elixir wears off at this rate..." She'd tug on her bottom lip with her teeth in thought. She hadn't used this type of magic in years. But it was his only chance of survival.

"I'm going to perform a spell on you. You'll live if I do so, but this might be a little... /Taxing/."

"I tend to be quite the lucky guy . . . " Zed chuckles out. Her analysis all sounded accurate to the wounded shadow caster; to every word. He could feel it the cuts and spewing blood with each minimal movement, despite the potion he was given.

Each touch upon the wounds incited silent grunts, pain scattering through every nerve in his frail frame being but an understatement.

Dull eyes would close, a deep sigh escaping his lips before he took a look at himself, then at her. Giving a look of silent approval past his mask.

"Figured.

Get it over with. Tell me about the after effects after I can breathe without tasting my own blood."

"Very well. Believe me, this won't hurt a bit." She whispered, pressing a hand right above his heart. There was no time for second guessing. She'd shut her eyes and begin to channel.

Before long, a Violet mist seemed to seep through her body, and surge into his. His heart began to pump again, his lungs becoming stronger, each wound seemed to be stitched together, his body seemed to heal right before his eyes.

It was an ancient spell, used within her culture throughout they centuries, but it came to the point where only she knew how to cast it; because everyone believed the dark arts were dangerous.

Soon she'd hastily bring her arm back, her other hand rubbing against her veins as she caught her breath.

"Perhaps that was a bit too much." She muttered, seeming a little drained. "Are you alright?" She asked, her hand now pressed against his arm in concern.

Eyebrows raised in curiosity once her hand was held over his most vital organ, and yet that curiosity turned into slow disbelief.

Magic was nothing foreign to the shadow master, but as he witnessed the wounds seemingly undo themselves whilst feeling invigorated with each passing millisecond, Zed's eyes gained a look of amazement right before the Matron.

Once the aura wore off, he squeezed his hands hard as if to check if he indeed was alright. That it wasn't an illusion of some type. There were no odd urges, no residual magic in his system that he could sense, and certainly no venom running through his bloodstream.

All he could do was look at LeBlanc with nothing short of amused awe, "Like never before~" He muses, yet with a furrowing eyes.

"But it looks like you need a break yourself, Emilia." He taps the hand she reached out with. The discolor in her skin showing even for her silky hues.

"No, no. I'll be fine, what's important is that you're alive. It's a dangerous cast. An ancient spell no one has completely mastered. A transference一 Black magic, the very magic your people forbid and disgrace." She explained, her body calming as she began to stand.

She would turn her arm to show him her wrist, which was highlighted with purple veins branching to her finger tips.

"To keep it simple, there wasn't a sufficient amount of life within you, your soul; so I gave you a fraction of mine." Truly by casting this spell, she was putting her life at risk for his.

No dangers would come to him, but she paid the debts. In all truth she had no idea why she was so reckless, and didn't think twice about it and went with her instincts. Perhaps she had a bit of humanity within her after all.

Zed blinked.

Then blinked again.

And then for a third time in silence as the explanation settled. He'd figured such a spell took a toll, every spell does from his experience. But to sacrifice her life force for his health; Zed could only laugh softly.

"That's quite . . . poetic of you." He manages to chuckle out, reaching back to the latch that barely kept his mask in place. "Knowing that, it almost makes me think we are one for each other now with part of you keeping me alive." He then unlatches the mask, placing it on the bed side next to him before giving the woman a lasting look through his messy white looks.

"I can't say anything but thank you." There was no growl to his voice, no deepness behind a mask, but rather a stern tone of gratitude that was all too human to appear to be Zed himself.

【 End of Chapter 2 】


	3. Chapter 3 - Alive Again

What was this feeling? He felt alive again, but not like before.

Perhaps her magic did have a few effects.

"I'm merely doing work for the Institute." She'd exclaim, bringing her arm back and moving her fingers, as if to check if they still worked. Her hand was a bit numb, perhaps that's just a price she'd have to pay for using such a dangerous magic, but really she's definitely lucky to have been able to survive the cast.

"You've my life; I suppose one day you'll just have to give me a part of yours."

Her eyes examined his features, she hadn't seen him without his mask. But it didn't seem to bother her, he was still human after all.

She'd remove her cloaks, placing them off to the side. She was left clad in silk and lace, "This was not how I was expecting my evening to go." Emilia let out a soft laugh, sitting on the edge of the bed, beside him.

Her mind was hectic today, chaotic thoughts and complex plans all put aside to save an exiled shinobi. She'd take a deep breath in, then out. Her mind calming, today was definitely a long day.

"I suppose so~" Zed replies. Bending his neck, stretching the muscle as if testing to see if it'd rip open.

"Hopefully, though . . ." He continued on, eyes following her every move as she came closer, eyes sticking to some curves more than others almost instinctively while trying to keep alert. "An event like this doesn't present itself before us again.

But knowing this life and the world we love in . . ." He just trailed, a sarcastic laugh slipping by his scarred lips. Stern eyes almost softening at the last of her comments. From being targeted everywhere he went to being in such a silent room before the Matron herself, one could say a bit of relief raised off his shoulders.

"Why don't you rest up, hm?" He'd ask.

"I should... But there is so much to be done." She wanted to rest. Her body needed it, especially after such a spell. There was nothing she wanted more than to just lay by him and fall asleep. The woman ran a hand through her long violet locks, twisting one of them around her finger in thought.

She would look back at him, "Rest is such a foreign word to a woman like me. It's impossible to sleep soundly." She whispered, a hand running up and down the length of her arm.

"Mmm. I can relate. Almost too much." Zed noted, his senses wandering in alertness despite his attention being focused solely on her. "Take a few to sleep, Ill watch over the place for you." And before she could even try to deny it, Zed would just wave a single hand dismissively.

"Just for a a bit, hm? For your better half." He teased in a way, but to watch over the place while she rested was the least he could do after all.

Emilia smiled at his words. She missed the feeling of real compassion, in a world like hers it's almost nonexistent. She would then bring her body onto the bed, sitting legs crossed towards him as endearing eyes watched over him.

"Rest with me." She said in a soft voice, a warm hand placed over the top of his, her thumb grazing his skin gently.

"I'm sure we both deserve a peaceful break from our lives. Even just for a few hours." Emilia whispered.

Surprise never showed upon Zed's features. Not in battle, nor in the face of the unexpected.

But when the request was made for him to stay with such sincerity, the shadow masters eyebrows raised high. Eyes locked onto hers as he stilled before he could even make a move to get up. A cluster of scenarios began to rush through his mind, all too frazzled by the possibility of deceit, and yet . . . Chuckling almost in ironic denial, he glanced away from her gaze to look at the bed they sat on.

"Only for a few hours." Was his reply. The human warmth in him resonating through, but not before the darkness in him let a shadow loom in the shadows of the room. For precautions sake, for his hand took hers.

"I suppose we don't have to move to another room." He exclaimed.

She'd lay her body gently beside his, kind eyes catching his gaze. This side of Emilia hadn't been unveiled in years. No one has seen this humble, generous and sincere side of the Matron and lived to tell the tale.

This vulnerability, this gentle persona she exudes towards him, it was unlike her to be this way; Yet she let it happen. Her day was full of surprising and reckless decisions.

Usually her choices were calculated but, she enjoyed seeing which way the wind would blow and getting lost amidst its intangible breeze.

"It's quite bizarre. You'd think after years of independence, you'd get used to it. But even I long for warmth and company." Her hand continued to graze his, lost in thought.

"Maybe it's engrained in us." He mutters to her, finger gently catching hers.

With his body laying beside her, he could help but to bask in the sight that was Emilia. Never did he take a second look at her, but then again that was the case for everyone came across.

However, maybe the act of having a part of her inside him changed that. Maybe the fact that she was the very reason he could breathe was all it took for him to let the crashing waves take him into the tide of what was to feel emotion once again.

Those eyes of his, ones that gazed at her, were not of that of an assassin in the shadows.

"Even for us that lie in dark to serve the light in solitude." He says gently.

"I enjoy your words, Zed." She would whisper softly, she enjoyed the way he spoke. She took a moment to admire his scars, her body and skin were untouched一 Pure.

Sometimes she wished she could just have one scar一 One mark. One memory left of the countless battles she's fought through. You never would of guessed that would be one of the desires of an almost immortal aristocrat.

Her eyes trailed his body back up to his eyes,

"There aren't many men like you out there." Emilia expressed.

There was a a smooth laugh that would soothe through those lips of his. A laugh of genuine curiosity for the words she spoke, for not many dared to even say such words. Fear came with his name, and with fear came the innate want to rid of his existence. To have someone speak of wanting to have his presence around, well it came with nothing short of . . . appreciation.

"You mean a man full of rage and solitude?" He joked in a soft tone.

His eyes trailing hers with each scar she gazed upon, yet another bewildering aspect to this weird and sudden encounter. A person who didn't avoid looking at the tears in his skin, the callouses and rough parts where his skin was once cut open.

It was one surprise after the other with her. And when she captured his eyes once again, a hand would reach up to gently run a finger against the softness of her flawless cheek.

"A man who's only known for murder and deceit?" He asked gently.

"A man who's seen the world for what it is." She would whisper, a hand caressing along his arm,

"A man who understands that dying is easy, but living is harder." A sense of understanding and warmth settled within her voice. It was true, she admired his mind and his words. True wisdom wasn't a part of her world most of the time. Noxus was filled with strength and knowledge, but there was no wisdom, or hope.

No compassion, or virtue.

She was always curious what the other side looked like; How Demacia functioned, how Ionia grew. Sometimes she wishes she could just escape and find out for herself. But she was Noxian. So many limitations came with being factioned. Zed seemed to become her glimpse of what the other side of the world was like. Her glimpse of what freedom tasted like. What compassion was, how wisdom grows.

Perhaps there was a reason he was brought to her.

A gentle silence filled the air. There was no awkwardness, no hostility nor doubt looming sober the two. Rather, Zed's eyes glimmered faintly. Would could be described as a blend of excitement, surprise, and warmth could be seen within the fibers of his pupils as he kept his eyes solely on hers.

"That description is befitting of a king ruling over his kingdom." He laughs softly. Unable to keep himself from prying himself from her or biting his bottom lip, "Wouldn't you think?"

How many years had it been since there was a person who understood the world, who understood him without his need to drop hints along the way. He'd lost count, really. He'd given up the chance of that happening, and yet . . . here she was, at arms reach from Zed. The possibility of having a being share the views he bore was more than exhilarating.

"Perhaps..." She trailed off, he was an exquisite man to her eyes. It's only been a few hours, yet she's already become so attracted to his speech, his story. She was curious一 As much as she hated the term. She wanted to know more about him, to know more about the man she now shared a life with.

"I believe it would describe a good king. One who knows firsthand about the cruelty and morbidity in this world. A misunderstood king." She answered.

Emilia would then take his hand, and place it gently upon her waist. The two were quiet similar, really. Both had seen the unimaginable, both had learned first hand the beauties and morbidities of the world. Both had the same views, same understandings. Perhaps it really was fate that the two met.

It really might have been fate. Their similarities were all too grand, as if eyes from two opposing worlds. Two entirely different universes.

The thought of it all made the corners of his lips curl upwards, moving to situate himself over her curvy frame, his hand kept where the Matron herself placed it, and his frame only but mere inches away from hers.

"And yet . . . " His voice a mere whisper for her ears alone, "No king goes without a queen, wouldn't you think?"

Never had he thought those words would come out of his mouth, or anything alike. And yet, there they were; unable to keep himself away from her.

"A king is not complete without his queen."

She would say in a soft whisper, eyes trailed to his lips then back up to his crimson irises. It seemed the two were just that much closer; physically and emotionally.

A gentle smile emerged on her lips一 A genuine one, for the first time in what seemed in ages. There was no denying connection that grew between the both of them, each word bringing them together in a way.

She'd wrap her arms around him, and lean in inquisitively. Emilia would bring their bodies closer together, the warmth of her skin radiating to his.

Having her so close made it feel as if no words were needed, just a look. The smirk that once braced his lips had turned into a smile that matched hers, as if she herself was contagious. As if . . . affecting him with every second that passed and every moment they shared.

Zed's smile was genuine. And with it he leans down, caressing her silky ivory skin. Butterfly kisses were lined along the crook of her neck, throughout the edges of her jaw. Almost thanking her for the warmth she so kindly shared with the shadow master . . .

. . . That is, until he stopped ever so slowly over her lips. His eyes were that of a mellow irises, radiant crimson in the dim light of the room. Eyes only she could see. Those lips of hers were not something of his to steal, but rather his eyes were an invitation to be the one who completed his view of the world. To be the queen of his kingdom. To be the one who completed him in his quest throughout this morbid world.

No words were needed, only but a simple action.


	4. Chapter 4 - Warmth

A glint of ardor and admiration appeared in her amethyst eyes. What she felt, was something that she hadn't experienced in years. It felt amazing to her, yet so foreign. She would have never guessed that she would feel this way alongside Zed.

She was alone, independent. It's not like she had a choice, no one was foolish enough to come near her and her organization. In all honesty she longed for someone at her side. Someone to complete her. Although her life may have a missing piece, as long as he remained by her side she'd always be complete.

The thought of being with him. The thought of emotion一 the vulnerability she once dreaded. It now invigorated her soul.

They live two completely different lives, in two completely different worlds. But it almost felt as if they were made for each other. Her cheeks reddened slightly as he came in contact with her neck, her eyes never left the sight of his.

After a brief moment, she would press her lips gently against his.

The contact was sweet, the embrace of her lips was too perfect to leave. Seconds passed as his lips melted against her—an amorous kiss being the result of it all—never wanting to pull away.

He felt a storm of emotions rattling his insides, not simple butterflies. The feeling of complete toon she gave him was too addicting, too enticing to ignore.

Emilia was a scorching flame, Zed the moth. And as any moth would, he'd fly and incinerate himself within the warmth of her touch. There was no feeling of hesitation any longer, for with each stroke of their lips, Zed would later begin to let a single hand roam and caress the curves of her body; the exposed parts at least. With a growing need to want it all, to give himself to the Matron.

Just as she did to him.

She would bring him into a passionate and entrancing kiss.

This sensation. This mutual feeling. This emotion, she longed for it. She had no idea what she was feeling but what she did know was that she wanted more of it.

She needed more of it.

Emilia would settle herself upon his lap, legs astride as she would look down at him, leaning down slightly as a hand caressed the side of his head. Her eyes seemed to come back to life, a new loving glimmer and gaze appearing within her vibrant amethyst irises. The feeling of passion and compassion she felt in his presence, she's waited for so long to find someone who'd make her feel like this.

Now, he was right in her grasp. And she didn't want to let go.

The look in those eyes was a sight he'd though he would never see. Such warmth and care. The thought that he would be it's recipient after all the things he'd done and the things he was accused of, it was unreal to Zed. Nigh impossible.

And yet, he welcomed her with every fiber of his being.

He could not deny the instinct that screamed at him to give into her, to surrender to the compassion they shared; and oh how he did not.

A gentle smirk curls onto his lips, crimson meeting amethyst in something that could only be described as the sole thing he always seeked, yet never could find whilst always wanting it.

"I hope you're not playing me, because I've already lost to you." He chuckled softly, reaching to hold her chin as if it were the most delicate thing he'd lay fingers on.

Gentle moonlight would kiss her skin from the window, some of its light reflecting from the silk of her dress. Her hand would gently wrap itself around his as he would caress her jawline gently.

"Are you foolish enough to play my game?" She would ask, taking his hand gently and moving it down her body, tracing along her curves and placing them upon her waist. She leaned down as a finger traced through each and every mark and scar that he had. It seemed she truly admired his scars, each one telling their own story and each one a mark of growth and wisdom. They were beautiful to her.

She had never met a man quite as intricate and enticing as Zed. Every second that passed it seemed she had found herself lost in his words, it wouldn't be long until she herself became as infatuated to him as he was to her.

"Be my king. Even if it's just for tonight." She whispered, a tone of longing in her voice.

《 NSFW WARNING; IT GETS SAUCY 》

"Unfortunately..." He began, almost losing himself and his words from the attention he was being given. The admiration in his eyes cherishing the sight of her with each passing second whilst he was lead oh so gracefully through the frame of her.

That is, until he could find himself and his words once again, "I've already lost this game of thrones, my queen." He finally finishes. No longer able to restrict the urges, nor his wants. Zed rose up to meet her lips with his in kiss that screamed passion and fierceness. Lips crashing and molding against her as his toned body meshed against hers. The hand that was once placed upon her waist roamed to unclip any garments she wore, wanting nothing but to witness the perfect that was her.

He could no longer wait, he could no longer resist the instinct that screamed to make her his.

She would wrap her arms around him longingly, her now bare body melting within the grasp of his. Her sweet lips longingly begged to feel that of his, embracing him as their skin made contact.

She would kiss him lovingly, remaining gentle although wanting to let go and submit to her emotions. Within one night she had managed to rekindle the flame that once burned brightly in her chest, and within one night Emilia felt alive again. This feeling, this sensation of passion and longing for another being, she would have never thought she would feel this emotion again but it seemed she regained hope once she met Zed.

She would pull her lips away from him slowly, her hands pressed gently against either side of his head, one lost within his locks of ivory,

"Stay with me.

Please." Emilia whispered, with such warmth and passion mixed with a tone of sorrow within her voice. She would press her forehead against his gently, "I don't think you understand how much I need you now."


End file.
